Caviness Everric
Caviness Leah "Cavi" Everric-Blackthorn (Caeh-veeh-nehss Lee-uh Eh-vehrr-rick Blak-thorne) is a rogue-styled huntress, Witch and seer. She is a member of both the the House of Everric and the House of Blackthorn and as such is a direct descendent of Ariston and Flavia Everric. She is the daughter of Jacob Everric and Serena Blackthorn, the twin of Caeden Everric and the cousin of copious others. Cavi is a free spirit, however she's a bit introverted, save for when in combat, her training and hunting keeping her body in a tip-top shape, while relying more on her agility than anything. Aside from this, she was also raised by her great-grandfather, Ingram Everric, who taught her most of what she needed to learn throughout the years; alongside of this, she is the granddaughter of Revan and the late Sophia Everric. Caviness is introverted, shy, very sweet and intelligent, though she can be quite feisty, herself. She travels alongside her cousin, Mellanie, and her pets, Cinder and Romeo. Cavi was created and role-played by Matt. Biography Caviness was born the daughter of the late Jacob Everric, a quarter-elven warlock and the half-kharidian, half seer human Serena Blackthorn. She is also the younger twin sister of Caeden Everric. As a child, she was always quiet and happy, usually playing along with her twin, Caeden. Unlike most others in his family, she had a large bit of involvement with the Blackthorns as a child, being trained somewhat to control his abilities. This ended when her mother, Serena, was slain by Taerrin Blackthorn, her brother, while attempting to save the lives of Thomas and Emily Blackthorn. Instead of this, both Jacob, Serena and Jacob's mother, Sophia, were murdered and Taerrin took in the young orphaned boy, but, soon enough sent her off to be trained again. She was sent to her great-grandfather, Ingram, rather than her grandfather, Revan like her brother was and thus her studies differed quite a bit from her brothers. Life with Ingram In effort to keep them separated, Taerrin had the twins separated and sent to different people. Cavi was sent to Ingram, who was more emotional than his (literally) heartless son, a powerful Warlock and Lunar Mage, he had lived a long, fullfilling life. Although, strangely enough, he hadn't had a student for quite some time, as Revan had taught Cavi's father, Jacob, how to do most of what he did. Ingram also took in Caviness' maternal cousin, Mellanie, and the three travelled together. Ingram taught Cavi how to read from the young age of three, and then began her magic and other types of training at the age of five. Even though she was born with astounding amounts of confidence and skill, she always seemed more introverted, not super-shy, however. Her cousin, Mellanie, was quite the opposite. In terms of teaching, the young Cavi learned how to fight with a sword, how to fight with magic and how to use a bow, a warrior spirit was bestowed upon her, though she had also always been taught a code, a way of life. It was something that she and her brother were both taught, something that Ingram and Revan called the "Old Ways", believing in the forces of nature and what they do, having respect for every living creature. As for her training in the Witchcraft, it was highly involved on the Worship and sacrifices to these types. Coupling with this, there were some small bits and pieces with runeless manifestations of Lunar Magic, learning how to teleport about even at a young age. Cavi herself was born with a heavy moral compass, a huntress, a warrior, a sorceress, she was taught never to take more than what she needed to survive. Ingram brought the two young girls, through the world, into the forests, the caves and every other mountain. Through her introverted understanding of social interactions, the young Cavi was brought into some small towns and cities to interact with the younger children so she understood how to interact with the outside world and wouldn't be awkward around people. Cavi had always spaced out a bit more than anyone else of her generation, Ingram noted this, knowing now that she had inherited her mothers Seering Abilities, just like her brother. She seemed to space out longer than other Seers, something that Ingram was unaware of that Blackthorns did. Being both of Blackthorn Seeress and an Everric Lunar Mage blood, Caviness was always thought to have a higher potential than most by her Elders. Life Anew After founding the new Coven alongside Mellanie, Caeden and a couple of friends, they split up to keep from being discovered, as many know of Witch Hunters throughout the continent. It didn't matter, Caeden and Caviness led hunts for certain animals, only incapacitating them for whatever they needed, becoming a formidable force of nature, acting as agents and causing nature to balance out in ways that some would not even dare try to fathom. Their actions are constituted and justified by the means of nature, and after a few of the members were captured and excecuted, the coven split once again. So, after doing some hunting with Caeden, the two split from one another for quite some time, only meeting whenever the Full Moon rose in the sky. Cavi's first major stop was in Taverley where she met the young Druid, Asterix, who explained to her the history of the Stone Circle, and the exact philosophies of the Druids in Taverley. Her next big meeting was when she met the man named Abraham, a Wilderness tribal who was very connected to nature, a man who had already befriended her twin. The two spoke for a while before being met with a group of Saradominists who ended up fleeing and then finally, the slave-master killed his slave to which Cavi and the Wildman (Abraham) chased after him, ending up with the slave-master and priest-leader dying to one of his own slaves. Caviness met with a few different people, however, she remained a bit reclusive, in the fact that she found it hard to find someone other than her pet wolf, who had grown up fully now, to form an emotional bond with. However, she has taken to travelling with her cousin, Mellanie, once again. Personality and Traits Personality Caviness a very withdrawn individual. An introvert at heart, with a specialization with interaction, and making men feel inadequate when it comes to pursuing her. Cavi is quiet, giving her witty remarks here and there, and then using her womanly charm. However, she is very kind, and offers to heal the smallest of wounds, including bruises, despite the immense pain that it puts her in, altogether. Appearance Facial Caviness has high cheekbones, and a thinner facial structure altogether. Coupled with the fair skin, and freckles, he bleach blonde hair keeps her appearance something that people want to examine. Her eyes are a pale, light-green color, and they are very center angled, with little slant to them. Her nose is relatively small, with small nostrils, and a straight appearance. Her lips are small and a bit thick for their relative size. Her eyebrows looked to be plucked to a near perfect, tiny arch. Gallery Mellanie Blackthorn.jpg|Mellanie, Cavi's travel partner and best friend. Cinder.jpg|Cinder, Caviness and Mellanie's pet crow. Romeo.jpg|Romeo, Caviness' pet wolf and hunting partner. Trivia *Cavi's favorite colour is blue, but she usually wears a lot of black and darker colors so as to blend in with the night a bit better for when she hunts, or when performing a ritual. *Caviness prefers to read than chat with others, as she is very much of an introvert, however, she can hold a conversation of she needs to. *Cavi's personality can be most equated to that of a Libra and a Scorpio cusp child, more a Libran than a Scorpian. *The Religion practiced in itself is inspired by the Druids, Wicca, and other forms of mysticism and witchcraft used throughout the ages. *Caviness' accent is akin to that of an Irish (Dublin) accent, like her twin. Category:Everric Family Category:Seer Category:Blackthorn Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Lunar Mages Category:Bastard Category:Dark Magic user Category:Guthixian Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Hunter Category:Witches